My One And Only
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Wales has always loved Sophie yet never had the confidence to tell her. He makes a wish upon a shooting star and team Excaliber were asked to attend a ball. What he didn't know was that his wish may come true after all and its all because of that star and the ball might be the perfect place for this to happen. One-shot


Wolfy: Woot! I'm doing a STRAIGHT PAIR :D though its only a one-shot but still XD

Kyoya: FINALLY!

Wolfy: *3* special thanks to Fallenbey! I love your stories Fb and thanks for the help! I decided to go with WalesxSophie

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine TT_TT

Wales just finished his training and was currently relaxing. The waves calming and soothing as if the sounds are slowly taking away his exhaustion. "Wales would you mind checking on Sophie, she's been gone for a long time" Julian's voice called out to him. He said a quickly reply "Yes!" and went looking for Sophie. He checked eveywhere and then he remembered where Sophie usually went to. So he went there and there she was standing near the cliff watching the oceanic scenery. Though for Wales, nothing can compare to how beautiful and angelic Sophie looked right now. Wales lost his ability to speak and quietly observed her. She was wearing a white dress and her white hat. Her curly blue hair gently swaying with the breeze and it imitated the soft and calm waves of the ocean. She had her eyes closed as if concentrating and a smile was on her face. 'She-she looks so beautiful' Wales has always liked her for years yet never had the courage to actually confess to her. She was perfect to him, beautiful, strong, determined and all out wonderful to be with. He snapped out of his trance when he remembered what his actual task was "Sophie I've been looking for you, Julian's getting a bit worried since you've been gone for a long time" Wales told her and he was sure his heart stopped when she looked at him with those stunning green eyes that he loved so much. "O-Oh I didn't realise that I've been gone for a long time. Lets head back shall we" Sophie smiled apologetically at Wales. Both of them headed back and Wales could only stare at her longingly. She was so close yet so far away. "Wow, look at that" he heard Sophie say, and there he saw a beautiful sunset. The lights blended with the waves and sky and it looked as if it came out of a masterpiece. It was beautiful yet they both knew that they cant stay there forever so they kept walking. When they got back Sophie apologized to Julian, who just gave a nod. Since its already night fall and the others were already asleep, Wales decided to go to the roof. He laid there watching the countless stars in the night sky. They created an endless trail of stars and amongst them he saw the various constellations. He sighed at his hopelessness. 'Why cant I just do it? Why cant I just tell her that I love her?!' Wales screamed at himself and cursed his lack of confidence in this situation. He saw a shooting star and he closed his eyes and made his wish 'I wish I can tell her what I feel and she feels the same' With that he got up and went back to bed. Too bad he didn't see the shooting star shine brighter than before and suddenly disappear.

_**NEXT DAY**___

Team Excaliber was gathered at their living room "There's a ball that we are asked to attend and I want your answers" Julian said. The others gave nods of approval and Julian made a move to call the hosts and tell them they were coming. The other three went to different places to do their own thing. "I forgot to tell you guys, the ball starts in 5 hours, just enough time for all of you to get ready!" Julian shouted "Alright!" was the reply he got. Currently Wales thought of different ways on how to confess since the ball would be the perfect event. An idea hit him and he started to write it. "finished…. I hope this will work" Wales said then got ready for the ball.

_**AT THE BALL**___

Wales was looking for Sophie in the crowd of people. And there he saw her, in a sleeveless bluish white flowing dress that hugged her figure just right. She also wore elbow length gloves the same color as the dress and white flat heels and her heart pendant was present on her neck. Even though she wasn't wearing any make up, she still outshined every other girl in the ball. He approached her, "Would you like to dance with me?" Wales nervously asked and Sophie replied with a simple "I thought you'd never ask". The two swayed with the music and Wales finally gave her a piece of paper. "Whats this?" Sophie asked and took the letter, she opened it and read its contents. Wales was getting nervous by minute but when Sophie suddenly kissed him it all disappeared. Sophie pulled back "I love you too Wales" and to two shared a kiss again and in the background you can hear people clapping their hands at the romantic scene before them. "Im glad those two finally confessed to each other" Klaus said to a smiling Julian. "It was bound to happen. I wonder where he got his confidence from though" In the sky you would see the same shooting star glow

_It all started at the beginning_

_My emotions have started getting confusing_

_My heart beats faster when you're around me_

_I kept wondering what this could be_

_I cant help but admire your beauty_

_And I cant help but notice your amazing personality_

_Due to the fact that you're so beautiful_

_I sometimes forget that you're also powerful_

_From you hair that's so soft and nice_

_To your beautiful green eyes_

_You are like my very own inspiration_

_My feelings surpass simple admiration_

_The feeling just grew and grew_

_To the point I realized that I actually love you_

_And now I want you to see_

_That you are My One and Only_

FINISHED!

Wolfy: Hope you guys like it! I just made that poem onthe spot since Im proud to say that Im talented in making english poetry :D

Kyoya: And yet you're a Pilipino who sucks at Tagalog

Wolfy: I know TT3TT Its harder for me to create Tagalog poems and stories but easier when it becomes english. I might post my poems since I already made 5,6…7? Poems :D I actually wanted to make the poem longer but stopped myself since you guys might get bored. I JUST REALIZED WALES AND SOPHIE ARE RELATED! Oh well that didn't stop me from making this :D

Kyoya: Special Thanks Again to Fallenbey for the pairing and Thanks because she temporarily stopped making her RyuKyo yaoi fanfic :D

Wolfy: I ALMOST FORGOT! Thanks Kyo XD

Kyoya: Ah Shizz DX

Wolfy: :P I can continue it now since I just finished my exams woohoo! FREEDOM! XXXDDD *runs around in circles then hits her head and passes out*

Kyoya: Note to self NEVER EVER give her sugar -_-"

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
